HaHa! Minecraft Laffs
If you have a joke related to Minecraft (or stuff on here), feel free to post it here! (teehee!) Q: What do you call an arachnid that fails all his schools? A: A spi-duh! Q: What do Abactor Creepers do when a cow is in their way? A: "Moooooooove it!" Q: What do hybrid Shigs (sheep and pigs) drop as food? A: Lamb Chops! Q: What did the little kid say when he was saved by Brine on Halloween night? A: You're a Hero, Brine! Q: What happens to a wasp when it is attacked by Blue Thunder? A: It gets a Bee-Charge! Q: Do creepers have fun at parties? A: Yes. They have a blast! Q: What did the Moose ask his mom? A: Are we "Deer" yet? Q: What Did the Boss told his Butlers in the End? A: End, the Man!!!! Q: What do they call a Fake Ore A: Faili-ore Knock Knock. Who's there? A Zombie! A Zombie who? Shut up and open the iron door already! Knock Knock Whos there? Creeper. Creeper who? BOOM! B: Why Do the Creeper have Sun Tan? A: He wants a "Boomshine" Q: What is a Creeper's favourite thing to use to listen to music? A: A Boombox! Man: Notch, how long is a million years to you? Notch: A million years is as if a second to me. Man: Notch, how much is a million diamonds to you? Notch: A million diamond is as if a iron ingot to me. Man: Notch can I have a million diamonds? Notch: Sure just give me a second Q: What do Quantum Withers get when they're sick? A: "Temp"oral fevers ''(Temp is short for Tempurature) '''Q: What does a maths class and a Minecraft tree have in common?' A: They both have square roots!!! "How is this possible" Riddles Q (riddle): A miner creates a Diamond Sword and doesn't use it on anything. He goes to the end to fight the dragon but needs to take care of some things first. When he goes to fight the dragon, however, the sword breaks instantly. How is this possible? Answer: Because he used it on the Endermen and Ender Crystals first before he fought the Ender Dragon Q (riddle): A wither is flying around at night, and withers do not attack undead mobs. However, a skeleton is killed by the wither. How is this possible? Answer: If the skeleton is there, then there are also other mobs since it is night: spiders and creepers, in which the Wither will be fighting, and the skeleton would have got caught in the crossfire, getting hit by the skulls 'Riddle by Cynder Rush!!!' Q: It's Steve's first day on his Minecraft world. Before he punches any trees or builds a shelter, he's in the End attacking the EnderDragon with a diamond sword. He kills the dragon, but leaves all the XP, yet he can still enchant all of his weapons and armour to the highest level. He has completed the game on his first day, how comes? (Scroll down for the answer!) A: Steve is playing in Creative mode. Who killed THE STRONGEST DUDE IN THE LCNSDNSDJ Nobody! Hes THE STRONGEST DUDE IN THE LCNSDNSDJ What do you kill an Ice Creeper with? The public education system! Withersoul 235's Jokes Skeleton: Darn ! Almost hit the target ! Wither Skeleton: Would you like to pull that arrow out of the Creeper's stomach anyways ? _______________________________________________________________________ Ben: What's always watching you ? Steve: Ehhh... Herobrine ? Ben: No, a Eye of Ender. ________________________________________________________________________ Zombie: Brains.... Man: A hello. ________________________________________________________________________ Slenderman: Ouch ! Walked in a tree again ! Israphel: That's the disadvantage of having no face. ________________________________________________________________________ Q: What did Steve say to Wien on October, 31 ? (A: Hallo, ween !) Category:Comedy Category:Entertainment Category:FunnyCategory:Lols